1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a conversion method and conversion apparatus regarding luminance of a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image signal processing apparatus for improving a displayable luminance level is disclosed (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-167418).